mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Alistair Colquhoun
:"Distinguished potions expert and legal adviser receives Wizengamot seat in new list of appointments" :— Daily Prophet, April 2025. Alistair William Roderick Colquhoun (b. 9th Nov. 1972) is a pure-blood Scottish Wizard who currently serves as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. In his role, he serves the council as Chief Legal Advisor and Public Prosecutor. Prior to his appointment to the Wizengamot, Colquhoun developed a distinguished career as an experimental potioneer before transferring his expertise to law in 2024. Throughout both careers, he has established himself as a respected scholar with numerous books and academic articles published on the subjects of potions development, court procedure, and wizarding legal theory. Biography Early life Colquhoun was born on 9th November 1972 to an established magical family on the outskirts of Bonhill, Dumbartonshire. The Colquhoun family line is conventionally accepted as pure-blood with an unbroken blood line going back to at least the early 19th century, although no research has been undertake to establish it earlier than this period. The family moved to the New Town district of Edinburgh in 1979, occupying an extensive Georgian townhouse property at 3 Queen Charlotte Gardens. Like his entire family, he was enrolled in Slytherin House upon entry in Hogwarts and quickly showed the high level of ambition and intellect required of the members of this house. His academic career was particularly distinguished in potions. He graduated from Hogwarts School in 1990. Marriage & Family During his sixth year of studies at Hogwarts, Colquhoun courted Fiona Greer, a beautiful and intelligent muggle-born Ravenclaw who was born into an ambitious family of solicitors and engineers from Inverness. The differences in their backgrounds and blood-status caused family tensions when the couple first came together. Despite the inevitable conflict their match caused, they were drawn to each other by their intelligence, determination, and ambition, and married in 1993 without taking any interest in their families' opinions. After the birth of their daughter Siobhan in 2002, Alistair and Fiona withdrew to a remote country house, formerly a Presbyterian manse, near Auchterarder to raise their family. Six years later, in 2008, Fiona gave birth to their second child, Archibald. Following their children's graduation from Hogwarts, the couple continue to live at the same Perthshire residence as the location well serves Fiona's profession as a herbologist. Potions Career Colquhoun began his early career as an experimental potioneer. His training was completed under the the controversial Adalbert K. Crackenthorpe. Although he did not totally approve of his methods, Alistair learned a considerable amount from the ostracized genius and later began to experiment with potion making on his own accord. It was during this period that Alistair was caught in a ferocious accident which always caused him to loose his left-eye. He has thereafter been scarred for life by the magical potency of the potion which had caused the damage. He subsequently corrected his vision with a uniquely constructed eye-glass of his own creation. Legal Career In October 2024, Colquhoun was appointed to serve as a special advisor to the Wizengamot on issues surrounding the use of potions in criminal cases. One speciality of his was investigation of the use of the wolfsbane potion in werewolf attack incidents. In virtue of this position, he was further appointed as a Seated Member of the Wizengamot in 2025. The increasing burden of court cases conducted as a result of ongoing werewolf attacks and political concerns led Colquhoun to shift his career further in the direction of Magical Law. In May 2026, he was appointed Magistrate to the Wizengamot, a position which replaced the former Vice-Chancellorship as Chief Legal Officer & Public Prosecutor to the court. In February 2027, Colquhoun succeeded Bugulartis Warble as the Chief Warlock. Academic Work Potions Research Legal Writing Bibliography Skills & Abilities Possessions Relationships Family • Fiona (née Greer) Colquhoun ''(wife): '• Archibald Colquhoun (Son): TBC '''• Siobhan Colquhoun ''(daughter): '• Aisling Rose Opal Jones (daughter-in-law): Colleagues '''• Bugulartis Warble ''(Chief Warlock): '• Jackson Phoenix (Head of DMLE): '''• Zenith DePalo ''(Head Auror)'' • Michel St. Jours ''(Senior Assistant to the Minister for Magic): Behind the scenes * ''Alistair Colquhoun is a character portrayed by alistaircolquhoun Resident in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information at http://mischiefmanagedsl.net. * Colquhoun (pronounced 'cul-hoon') is a lowland Scottish Clan originating in Dumbartonshire. This name comes from the Gaelic place name "cuil cumhann" meaning "narrow corner". It is currently unknown when in history the pure-blood magical line became connected to the family name. * The character was originally established as an NPC in the backstory to Archie Colquhoun. His father was later established as a permanent in-world character after the creation of the Ministry of Magic set. * The discussions of legal theory reflect the IC opinions and research of the character. Although many are derived directly from canon research, they cannot be taken as authoritative. Wizengamot trials, for instance, can occasionally be unpredictable as reflects the unique RP of each character involved.